


The Snow

by jsma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feelings, I don't know if I should continue, It's sweet, Just a quick thing, post episode 3 volume 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsma/pseuds/jsma
Summary: After the train wreckage, Blake thinks a lot about Yang.





	The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I just wrote this little thingy cause I was bored, please correct me if you see any mistake.

Blake called for one thing in the white fog: Her name. Blue clouds surrounded her as she tried to find her teammates. There was no longer a deep sheet of snow at her feet, and the harsh wind didn’t strike her face anymore. There was merely white. Ruby had asked the question, and everything had vanished around her, she was in a void, engulfed in cotton, just like in a dream. And then, it appeared before her.

Once the story finished, the white fog disappeared. It all seemed clearer, and she was reassured to see the familiar faces of her teammates again. It is crazy how even losing them for a second made her anxious. She needed to be with them, especially with Yang. Having been away for way too long, she couldn’t bear their absence. Yes, it seemed she would not be forgiven that easily, but she didn’t care. She deserved that. She deserved being ignored.

A cry broke through the wind, breaking her train of thoughts:

“No!”

His secrets had been revealed. Secrecy; she could understand that. But she didn’t understand why he stubbornly refused to tell them this story. Was it shame? Probably. Still, it would have been a lot easier knowing that the relic attracted grims.

A familiar hand grabbed hers. She instantaneously felt warmth spreading into her body. It was recomforting for sure, feeling her partner by her side. She dared glancing at Yang. The blonde-haired girl, on her part, seemed to be staring at Ozpin as though she was trying to decipher his thoughts. Despite her strength, she was far from a dumb pile of muscles. Growing alongside Ruby and raising her had made Yang very good at reading people’s emotions. Their hands, intertwined, tightened their grips. Blake could feel the tense muscles in Yang’s slightly moist hand, all of her palm’s lines. She focused on this feeling. She’d not been this close with her for a while, and she felt quite disoriented after this vision, so she intended on making the most out of this contact.

Oscar was still down, his knees deep in the snow.

“I understand now”, Yang said.

Pulling on Blake’s hand, she walked over towards Ozpin. Blake, first unbalanced followed her. Yang extended a helping hand to Ozpin, who, upon raising his head, seemed surprised, finally grasping it.

-Come on, she said confidently, still holding Blake’s hand, we got to move”

 

 *

*                             *

 

Blake couldn’t help from pointing her ears towards Yang, listening to her every movements, her steady breathing, her heartbeat. Nobody had talked since their departure from the train wreckage, although she could notice Ruby and Weiss exchanging worried looks. Herself, she didn’t want to speak first. Anyway, she preferred focusing on Yang. It had been long since Blake hadn’t felt close to her like that, probably back at Beacon. Back in the messy dormitory, listening to her partner’s breath at nighttime, not able to shake the blonde out of her head. Back in her warm bed at Beacon, she wondered if Yang’s semblance would melt snow. She would ask herself a thousand question like that about her wonderful teammate each and every night. Harmless questions. At least now she had her answer: it did indeed melt snow. And her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write something longer though ? Yes. Am I lazy ? Also yes.


End file.
